2027 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Remastered)
The 2027 Atlantic hurricane season was an active season, but most of the storms were weak. However, it should be noted that the season had activity before and after the official bounds. It officially began on June 1, 2027, and ended on November 30, 2027. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. Tropical Storm Ana started the season on April 16, and it ended with Tropical Storm Rose on December 5. The season featured 17 named storms, but only 6 hurricanes and 3 major hurricanes. Despite the weaker trend of storms, there were plenty of notable storms in 2027. In April, Tropical Storm Ana formed in the Caribbean but avoided landfall. In June, Tropical Storm Bill made landfall near Tampa, Florida, causing moderate damage. In August, Hurricane Elsa caused fair damage in western Louisiana and eastern Texas as a Category 1 hurricane. In September, Hurricane Grace reached Category 5 intensity and struck Louisiana as a major hurricane, and Hurricane Ida also reached Category 5 status, and made landfall on the Yucatan Peninsula. In October, Nicholas became a major hurricane in the subtropics, a fairly rare event, and the first major hurricane in the subtropics since Michael in 2012. In November, Tropical Storm Peter dropped rain in New Orleans. And in December, the season closed with Tropical Storm Rose, which dropped heavy rain and even some snow across the Carolinas in early December. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till From:16/04/2016 till:20/04/2016 color:TS text:"Ana (TS)" From:03/06/2016 till:05/06/2016 color:TS text:"Bill (TS)" From:10/07/2016 till:13/07/2016 color:TD text:"Three (TD)" From:30/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 color:TS text:"Claudette (TS)" From:02/08/2016 till:06/08/2016 color:TS text:"Danny (TS)" From:16/08/2016 till:21/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Elsa (C1)" From:23/08/2016 till:26/08/2016 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:29/08/2016 till:02/09/2016 color:TS text:"Fred (TS)" From:07/09/2016 till:14/09/2016 color:C5 text:"Grace (C5)" barset:break From:10/09/2016 till:12/09/2016 color:TD text:"Nine (TD)" From:15/09/2016 till:18/09/2016 color:TS text:"Henri (TS)" From:15/09/2016 till:25/09/2016 color:C5 text:"Ida (C5)" From:18/09/2016 till:22/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Julian (C1)" From:24/09/2016 till:30/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Kate (C1)" from:03/10/2016 till:05/10/2016 color:TS text:"Larry (TS)" from:05/10/2016 till:09/10/2016 color:TS text:"Mindy (TS)" from:21/10/2016 till:25/10/2016 color:C3 text:"Nicholas (C3)" barset:break from:26/10/2016 till:28/10/2016 color:TS text:"Odette (TS)" from:25/11/2016 till:29/11/2016 color:TS text:"Peter (TS)" from:03/12/2016 till:05/12/2016 color:TS text:"Rose (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Ana Tropical Storm Bill Tropical Depression Three Tropical Storm Claudette Tropical Storm Danny Hurricane Elsa Tropical Storm Fred Hurricane Grace Tropical Depression Nine Tropical Storm Henri Hurricane Ida Hurricane Julian Hurricane Kate Tropical Storm Larry Tropical Storm Mindy Hurricane Nicholas Tropical Storm Odette Tropical Storm Peter Tropical Storm Rose Season Effects Storm Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2027. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2033 season list. This is the same list used in the 2021 season, as no names were retired in that season. Retirement On April 23, 2028, at the 49th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Grace and Ida from its rotating name lists, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. The names will be replaced with Ginny and Ivy for the 2033 season, respectively.Category:Neutral season Category:VileMaster Category:Weak Storms Category:Destructive storms Category:Costly storms Category:Deadly storms Category:Retired storms Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:Major Hurricanes